


Family

by ThirteenCatts



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenCatts/pseuds/ThirteenCatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah tells Alison about Cophine and gets an unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Alison came to Felix's apartment the morning after she signed the contract. She had received a long and confusing voicemail about patents from Cosima the previous night, but with the contract already signed and delivered she had decided to leave it till the morning to come looking for answers.

Sarah was the only one there when she arrived. She filled Alison in on the crazy events from the night before, including finding a note from Mrs S to warn Sarah that she had taken Kira away for safekeeping. Sarah wasn't too happy about it, but was relieved that Kira was safe.

“And where is Cosima?” Alison asked.

“She's staying in Delphine's hotel” Sarah answered, rolling her eyes slightly.

Alison crinkled her brow. “Delphine is the scientist working with Doctor Leekie? Cosima's monitor?”

“Yeah. Or used to be anyway, she says she's on our side now. Apparently Delphine helped crack the code in our DNA.” Sarah sighed. “I still don't trust her, but apparently Cosima does.” She cast her eyes sideways to catch Alison's reaction to her next statement. “Felix thinks it's because they're shagging.”

Sarah had had her suspicions that Cosima was gay for a while now, but she wasn't sure how her uptight suburban clone was going to take the idea.

“Oh, well, good for her,” Alison said with a nod of her head.

“What?” Sarah said, surprised.

“Well, it would be nice if she had found someone that wasn't involved in ruining our lives, but it's good to see her moving on. She was a mess after that last girl left her when she first moved to Minnesota.”

“Hmph,” grumbled Sarah, “It's hard to imagine Miss Know-It-All being in a mess about anything.”

“Oh yes.” Alison shook her hair. “Of course she didn't confide many details in us, but her eyes were red from crying whenever she was on Skype. Beth and I were quite worried.”

“Red eyes?” Sarah looked incredulous, “Alison, are you sure she wasn't just stoned?”

“I know you think I'm square, but I can assure you I know the difference between crying and stoned. Besides, Beth was a cop; she was well versed in the tells of the drug world.”

Sarah snorted. “'Square'? Who even says that any more?”

“I do, and if you're looking for a rise out of me you won't get one.”

Sarah sighed. “Right, so you don't think it's weird that Cosima just fell into bed with someone she knows was involved in treating us like property?”

“You did it, and it seems to be working out for you.” Alison said, receiving a glare from Sarah. “It seems you're trying to project your own discomfort about this situation onto me. What bothers you so much about them being together? Is it because Delphine is a woman?”

“What? No. I have no problem with gay people,” she hesitated a moment, “not in general anyway.”

“But...?” Alison prodded.

Sarah bit her tongue, internally debating whether to continue. “We're clones yeah, almost identical genetically? If Cosima likes girls, aren't you worried that it has implications for us?”

“Oh no, “ replied Alison, “I've got all that out of my system. I went through my phase of experimenting with girls while I was broken up from Donnie in college. It was fun,” a slightly wistful smile crossed her lips, “but in the end I decided it wasn't for me.” She looked over at Sarah. “I take it you haven't gone through your experimental phase yet?”

Sarah's mouth hung open. This conversation was not going the way she had envisaged. “No, I haven't gone through any experimental phase Alison. I'm straight alright.”

“There's no need to be so touchy about it,” Alison said primly. “Like you said, there is probably some genetic component to these things, so I'd be surprised if you were never even curious.”

Sarah didn't say anything, but if looks could kill, Alison would be six feet under.

“I'm sure if you talked to Paul he would be happy for you to explore that side of yourself, especially if he could be involved in some way.”

“Alison!” Sarah's eyes widened.

“You know,” Alison continued, “in my experience most men are happy to just watch, if that would make you feel more comfortable.”

“Alison!” Sarah's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, “I am not looking for kinky sex advice from a bloody soccer mom. This conversation is over, alright?”

Alison relented, holding up her hands. “Ok, fine, I'll let it go, but you're really missing out.” She paused to think, completely missing Sarah's deathly look. “I wonder if Delphine would like to come to dinner on Saturday? You know, a European lesbian might be just the thing to spice up my next dinner party.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Cosima is bound to have some opinions on that.”

Alison ignored her negative tone. “Of course Cosima would be invited too. We could pretend she's my kooky cousin from out of town.”

“But you have the same face,” Sarah pressed, “You don't think any of your friends would notice?”

“No, no. I think the glasses and the dreads make her look different enough to fool them, especially after a few glasses of wine. I'll just tell them we have strong genes.”

Sarah's concentration drifted as Alison rambled on about seating plans and invitation lists. Maybe her clones were on to something, and she really was missing out. That Bobby in the local bar was always very friendly to her, and occasionally slipped her free drinks. Hmm, maybe when all this clone business was cleared up...


End file.
